


When the Need Strikes

by Tennyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Dominant Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it doesn't matter where you are, you just have to go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Need Strikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfoundBondOfLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundBondOfLove/gifts).



> This was originally a bedtime porn for [ProfoundBondOfLove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundBondOfLove), written in message format.  
> I copied it and fixed the typos and decided to share it with everyone.  
> Because there is not enough 69 in fanfiction.

Dean wakes up on the couch, to discover Cas has managed to snuggle up to him during the night. He looks down just as Cas yawns and looks up.

_Uhhh..._

Dean's not quite sure what to do, and they just stare at each other for a moment before Cas says, "Good morning, Dean."

Then Cas leans forward and presses his lips to Dean's neck.

 _Whoa, what the..._ Dean thinks but then his thoughts derail as Cas bites lightly at a pulse point. His fingers tighten around Cas' shoulder, and he discovers Cas' hand on his thigh, kneading it like a cat, and slowly creeping upward. Dean feels his temperature rise at the thought of where this might be going. On the couch, In the living room where Sammy can walk in any minute.

"Uhh, Cas, maybe we should--"

Cas catches Dean's lips, and licks in between them, snaking their tongues together.

 _Oh, well, talking's overrated anyway_.

Cas' hand finally slides up to his crotch to find Dean already erect, and gives his cock a squeeze through his jeans, sucking on his tongue while he does so. Dean rolls his hips and grinds against the pressure, turning to Cas so he can get his hands on him as well. Hands going up under Cas' shirt, his thumbs brush nipples and he gets a gasp. Dean takes the opportunity to latch onto Cas' earlobe and nibbles that one spot he knows that makes him squirm.

Cas is undoing the top button of Dean's jeans, no longer satisfied with stroking him through clothing. He slowly pulls down the zipper that's straining against Dean's erection, dragging his knuckles and making Dean push into his hand more, impatient. With the zipper lowered, Cas reaches in and fingers the edge of the waistband of Dean's underwear, allowing his cock enough freedom so that his head pops up past the band.

Dean can feel the cool air on it and nibbles down Cas' neck, lowering his hands to get palms full of Cas' round ass, squeezing and kneading through the sweatpants Cas prefers to wear at home. He presses into the soft fabric, in between the cheeks, teasing Cas' puckered hole. Suddenly, Cas is growling, pushing Dean back against the armrest of the couch.

"You need to learn to behave," he says, touching the tip of his finger to the leaking, swollen head of Dean's cock.

Dean whimpers and arches his back, wanting more than just that light touch, reacting to Cas' forceful tone. He tries to push his pants down, but Cas swats his hands away before leaning down and teasing Dean's head with his tongue, lapping up the precome and tickling his frenulum.

"Shit Cas, more. _Please_ , Dean gasps, fingers digging into the fabric of the couch.

With efficiency, Cas strips off Dean's jeans but leaves the underwear in place. Standing up, he slowly peels off his t-shirt, and runs his hands down his own chest.

"You want this, Dean?"

Dean pants out, "Yes."

Cas lowers his sweatpants just past his asscheeks, freeing his cock and revealing he hasn't been wearing any underwear this entire time. He strokes his erection, squeezing the skin up and over the head of his cock.

"Do you want THIS, Dean?"

Dean's practically salivating at the sight, and whimpers, " _Please_."

After dropping and stepping out of his own pants, Cas reaches for Dean's legs and yanks him down so that he's lying flat on the couch, knees over the edge of the far end. He slowly peels off Dean's underwear down to his ankles and leaves them there. In one smooth motion, he straddles Dean's face, leaning forward so he can prop himself up on Dean's thighs.

"Then show me how much you want it."

With Cas' cock right in his face, Dean takes advantage and sucks it into his mouth. He feels Cas twitch and he flicks his tongue against the slit before suckling it down as far as he can without choking.

Cas, meanwhile, has Dean's cock in his hand and is slowly stroking it, placing soft kisses up and down the length. Dean moans, and the vibration makes Cas gasp. Cas pulls Dean's cock to the side to lave at his balls, while Dean sloppily sucks Cas' cock, trying to not drown in his saliva and Cas' precome.

Cas' hips twitch as he tries to avoid outright fucking Dean's face, and he pulls the head of Dean's cock into his mouth. Slowly, ever so slowly, while ignoring the voracity at which Dean gobbles him down, he pulls Dean into his hot mouth until his lips wrap right around the base. Then, he slowly pulls back up, stroking with his hand. Distracted by the groan he gets in response, the vibration tingling up into his balls, Cas begins stroking and licking Dean, pushing down with his mouth and pulling up with his hand in a smooth motion.

They find a rhythm together, and they rock into the couch. Cas slides a hand down to where Dean's hole is all slicked up with spit and precome, slowly sliding in a finger up to the knuckle. Dean whimpers again, and Cas works the finger in and out in time with his mouth on the man's cock. He can feel Dean's rhythm stutter when he inserts a second finger, and he feels around until he's pressing against Dean's prostate. He gets a choked cry for his efforts and backs off, so Dean doesn't choke for real.

When they've suitably found their rhythm again, Dean sucking at Cas' cock as he thrusts it in and out of his willing mouth, Cas pulls and licks at Dean's with two fingers up his hole, and he begins stroking his prostate again. Dean groans and bucks his hips, and Cas pulls back, allowing Dean a breath before shoving his hips against Dean's face, forcing a deep-throat. As soon as he relents, he can feel Dean's cock swell in his mouth , and he feels his own balls drawing up, right on the edge of release.

While Dean's sucking gets messier and uneven , Cas grips the length of Dean's cock, and suckles the head while massaging Dean's prostate for all he's worth with those two fingers.

Hips stuttering, Dean comes into Cas' mouth, and it causes him to go over the edge himself, and he squeezes his butt cheeks tight with the effort of not pressing harder into Dean than he already is, as Dean milks the come from his cock and swallows so well.

Cas holds Dean's come in his mouth and gives one more tug on his cock to get out the last few drops before pulling his fingers out of that hot, tight ass. Withdrawing, he turns around so he's facing Dean, and curls up next to him before giving him a deep kiss and giving Dean's come back to him using his mouth. Dean sucks it down greedily, chasing the remnants with his tongue all over Cas' mouth before sucking on his tongue.

As they lay there, sweaty and sated, Cas laps up the mess around Dean's cheeks, chin, and lips where he couldn't help but let saliva and ejaculate escape.

Whispering endearments and praise to each other, they don't notice Sam come home until he swings around the corner and says, "Hey guys, I-- Oh, _Jesus Christ_!"

Sam slaps a hand over his eyes and blindly disappears around the corner again. Cas simply snuggles up closer to Dean, clothing his body with his own.


End file.
